The present disclosure relates to a shaving system having a lubricating shaving aid for improving the ease with which a razor can be drawn across the skin during the shaving process. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a shaving system which utilizes a thermo-electric system for selectively ejecting shaving aid on demand.